Basic Instinct
by zemmeline
Summary: Aomine's never been one to back down from a challenge. Fortunately for him, neither is Kagami./ Some pre-slash interaction between our favorite, romantically repressed ballers.


Author's Note:

Hello all!

I first posted this on my AO3 account (under the same name), but I've been lurking around for so long, I figured I'd put it on here too.

For those who don't know _Gay Chicken_ is a game played between two members of the same sex (or more. Really, whatever floats your boat). Depending on the variation, the objective of the game is usually to have the other person move away from their partner's advances, making them the _Gay Chicken, _presumably because they are unsure of their sexuality.

This is all fun and games, meaning Kuroko no Basket does not and will never belong to me.

* * *

"You can't."

That. That tone. That split eyebrow; nudged high up on his forehead like he knew everything, and those two stupid, stupid words. Daiki knew a challenge when it spat in his face, and like all the ones that came before this, backing out would've never occurred to him.

Forgetting his earlier apprehension, he glared at Kagami from the other side of their usual table. The redhead was leaning forward on his elbows, smirking because he thought he had finally found a provocation Aomine Daiki would back out of._ Well_, he thought, _this asshole has something else coming for him_.

In hindsight, while thinking about the way Kagami's short sleeved shirt clung to his triceps (and the delicious line his deltoids poked through the thin, grey material), he may contemplate the possibility that he'd wanted to anyway. Presently, however, Daiki hitches his forefinger and thumb onto the redheads chin and says "Try me."

It must be noted that these two are much too alike for anyone to be surprised at the reply from the opposing party.

Aomine just smirks at Taiga's stubborn expression, because he isn't quite sure who's winning at what competition anymore. He begins closing the gap between the two of them, taking extra care to maintain eye contact and a regular breathing pattern. True to his nature, Kagami returns the action, not at all affected by the soft puffs of air and electric touch from the blue-haired man closing in on him.

As the two find themselves going cross-eyed at their close proximity, Kagami allows his eyes to slide shut. The brush of hair he feels against his cheek confirms that his counterpart had followed. By now, neither of them has parted, nor have they gone any further. In fact, if you were to ask them, they'd both tell you that they sat there breathing against each other's mouths for at least three minutes.

It was Aomine, unsurprisingly, that pushed forward first. His lips were chapped, but warm, probably from holding them, unmoving, against Kagami's for so long. The latter, on the other hand did not find his actions unsurprising, based on his response; a sound that can only be described as a squeak was pulled from the one who wasn't expecting so much tongue.

Despite the slippery muscle he suddenly found invading his mouth, Kagami was pleased that he managed to keep his place on Aomine's face. Allowing that knowledge to spur him on, he slid his own tongue next to Aomine's and reminded himself of his status as _secure in his sexual orientation_, as he had earlier assured the tongue currently exploring his oral cavity.

Soon enough, the kisses lose their novelty (but definitely not their electricity) and Kagami finds himself bracing his hands on Aomine's shoulders whilst pressing into the kiss and allowing big hands to stroke his pectorals. It's only when Kagami lifts himself up from the booth's nook to run his own broad hands down Aomine's front that he remembers that he's not supposed to be enjoying this. More importantly, however, the creak of the seat's vinyl reminds him that most people would consider this public indecency.

It hit him then that they were playing a (heated) round of Gay Chicken in a restaurant and had no way to communicate that without being the Gay Chicken.

He'll have to make Aomine- _the stubborn, uncontainable Aomine_- lose the game.

And that's where the real problem begins for Kagami.

Aomine, couldn't be on a more distant wavelength.

Perhaps it wasn't so much the raunchy nature of the kissing or even the thrill of an impending victory as it was the electricity flowing between the two. Either way, Aomine finds himself enjoying the tonsil hockey with increasing fervor.

At a certain point, Kagami's hands find their way to his shoulders, probably to one-up the other male. Aomine smirks against his lips and begins running his hand up and down Kagami's front, wanting especially to trace the peaks of his nipples through the grey cotton. _Wait- what?_

The blue-haired male notices the increasing urgency behind Kagami's touches and is surprised, if a little confounded at how –erm, arousing it is. _This is Taiga_, he reminds himself. _This could be anyone's tongue and hands, it's all a game, and it doesn't mean anything._

The wet, warm mouth and squirming, hard body are becoming harder to ignore, especially when Kagami's movements become more desperate. Aomine returns them with ardor- _because he's not about to lose Gay Chicken to Bakagami,_ he tells himself.

It isn't until Kagami has navigated onto his side of the booth and starts letting out these quiet, keening noises that Aomine's eyes snap open. As they continue to make out, the moans and mewling coming from Kagami become more and more distracting and seem to contribute to an- issue. It's not long before Aomine finds a certain part of his anatomy uncomfortably stiff and straining against his jeans.

Externally, he carries on. Internally is complete chaos- he's screaming and tearing down the many memorized gravure magazine shots of Mai-Chan and the other faceless pairs of big tits, because _goddamn_ if Taiga doesn't feel good pressed against him like that.

From this realization, Aomine throws himself deeper into the contact, because Kagami doesn't know of his inner turmoil, and he's never denied his body anything. All he has to do now is ignore his boner and wait for Kagami to declare himself the Gay Chicken.

Kagami is trying not to grind his teeth, especially since _Ahomine_ had just succeeded in raising the bar (as well as quantity of exchanged fluids) in their little game. A little while earlier, Kagami began to moan, and he's not proud of the fact that is was involuntary. The groping, and sucking, and _filthy, filthy_ sounds were worrying in two ways: the volume alone would be sure to attract someone's attention and the ambient panting and slick noises were bringing up some other _issues_. Kagami is not a man that shies away from his more primal needs, yet finding himself practically on Daiki's lap without remembering how he got there was unsettling enough to push back the cloud of lust surrounding his brain, and take drastic measures.

Or so he tells himself. He realizes later that his pleasure-addled mind was tricking him into thinking that his logical side was back in control. He listens to his instincts, which was always the best course of action, and straddles the man, grinding his hips down onto Daiki's.

Hard.

He was hard.

My God, they're both hard and cramped into a tiny booth at the back of a restaurant they frequent together.

The shock from the new sensation afforded them their mutual realization and spared the two from any more public embarrassment. It seemed like a tie when they both pulled away from the kiss and peered at each other.

"Truce?"

Aomine was still looking at Taiga with the same predatory look he adapts on the court.

"Are you kidding, I won ages ago." Flashing him a smirk, Aomine takes advantage of Kagami's spluttering attempt at a response, and discreetly adjusts himself.

"No way, we were glued to each other. If anything, it was a tie" The flushed skin on Taiga's face stretched past the V-shaped neckline of his shirt. Daiki had to lick his lips at that.

"Well," Aomine resumed their initial position, with Taiga's chin between his thumb and forefinger, although this time they were on the same side of the booth. "The way I see it, I kept you from backing away." He lets go and downs the rest of his watered down Sprite. "Gay Chicken."

Instead of fuming, Kagami takes Daiki's extracted hand and says "Jokes on you, because I've already said that I'm secure in my sexuality." He notices the cobalt eyes glimmer and then darken, catching the implications.

"Let's go back to my place."


End file.
